Do what I want KaiXTala one shot yaoi
by AmTheLion
Summary: Kai has a crush on Tala. And there's a party that Tala wants him to go to. But Brooklyn will be there, and he has a crush on Kai. What will happen at the party?


**AmTheLion: **my Sakuro High school story made me want to write some more about Kai and Tala. So here's a little one shot for you to enjoy.

Note this is set after the G revolution episodes (it has nothing to do with the Sakuro High School story)

**Disclaimers:**I do not own Beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

**WARRNING!**

**This story contains yaoi, boyXboy love  
If you don't like then don't read**

* * *

**Do what I want  
(KaiXTala one shot)  
**

"Kai come on grumpy puss." Tala leaned closer to the blue haired male. Kai's purple orbs was locked with the red heads ice blue once. Tala grinned, only inches away from Kai.

"It's only a small reunion party." He said teasingly, knowing exactly why Kai didn't want to go. The blue haired male frowned, getting more and more irritated by the red head.

* * *

In the end Kai ended up going with the others.

"Why am I here Tala?" He growled and glared over at the guy besides him.

"Because I told you too." The red head replied. A smile spread over his lips and he walked away from Kai and over to Garland. The silver haired male greeted the other and the two started to talk. Surprisingly enough the two of them got very well along even after what Garland did to Tala. Kai frowned as he saw the red head grin. The silver haired male laid a hand on Tala's shoulder and Kai's heart made a jump. His blood boiled and unaware to him he tightened his hands into fists. He was so concentrated on Garland's actions towards Tala, that he didn't notice the person approaching him.

"Kai, I didn't think you would come." The sound of the male voice behind him made the blue haired male freeze. This was why he didn't want to come. Because of this male.

"Well I did Brooklyn." He replied coldly as he continued to watch Garland and Tala.

"I can see that. And I'm glad you did." The other male replied as he walked up beside's him. He followed Kai's eyes over at the red head and the silver haired male. His eyes filled with jealousy for the blue haired male's teammate. Tala had no idea what he had, and Brooklyn wanted nothing more than to take it away from him. Kai had defeated Brooklyn in a way no one else ever had, not even the world champion Tyson. Brooklyn looked back at Kai. They both knew of the ginger's desire and the blue haired male's crush on the Blitzkrieg Boys captain. Brooklyn walked into Kai's line of sight.

"Why do you care for him, when he doesn't feel the same?" he asked the blue haired male. Purple orbs stared angrily at him. But before Kai could reply a certain coach beat him to it.

"That could be said to you as well Brooklyn." Hiro walked up to the two. Kai knew that the coach had a good eye to the ginger male, but he was also more mature about it. Brooklyn looked at Hiro, he didn't like that his coach didn't agree with him on this. He was about to reply when they were once again interrupted, this time by Tala and Garland.

"See I told you I got him to come along." The red haired male said triumphant. Garland smirked.

"Indeed you did, and here I thought Kai never cared about what you said." Garland's eyes meet Kai's and it was clearly a challenge there. Kai glared at him in return.

"Kai always listens, right?" Tala said and looked over at his teammate.

"Doesn't mean he always does what I want though." The red head continued with a small frown. Kai blinked at Tala.

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked curiously. Tala's ice blue eyes meet Kai's purple once.

"Simple. If you always did what I want we would have been a couple with a heated relationship since the BEGA incident." The red head said not looking away from the other male, who was standing in front of him with a surprised expression.

"You're not very good at taking hints are you Kai?" Garland asked, breaking Kai's focus on Tala.

"Tala has been hinting for ages, but you haven't even noticed have you?" he continued.

"It doesn't matter. I'll make the move myself." Tala stated confident. Then he grabbed Kai by the collar and pulled him into a deep kiss. The red head's lips was cool against Kai's hot once. The blue haired male was so surprised and happy his only reaction was to wrap his arms around Tala and deepen the kiss. Garland and Hiro smiled at the two and turned to walk away, grabbing a shocked and disbelieving Brooklyn with them.

"Don't worry Brooklyn. There's other guys that would give you just as much passion." Hiro said sharing a smile with Garland.

"Yeh, maybe even more than one at the same time." The silver haired male continued, resulting in a surprised look from Brooklyn.

"Really?" he asked. Garland and Hiro shared a small gaze.

"Really." They replied as they lead him out of the party and to Hiro's apartment.

* * *

"I love you grumpypuss. And you're all mine now." The red head said with a grin as the two broke the kiss. Kai grinned and tightened his grip on the red head.

"Really. I guess I have to do what you want now. And I remembered you said something about a heated relationship..." the blue haired male's grin widened. Tala replied with a grin aswell.

"Indeed I did."

"Well we've been to this party now right?" Kai continued.

"Yes. I see no reason to stay longer." Tala replied, both smirking at each other.

"Your place or mine?" Kai asked.

"Yours. We don't want Spencer and Bryan to interrupt. Besides, you're the one with a king bed." Without more delay the two intertwined their fingers and left the party with plans to make their relationship a heated one.

* * *

******AmTheLion:**That was it. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
